


Give me a reason

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайд-стори к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2238036">Really cute story</a>, для тех, кому интересно, где же был Крис.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a reason

Когда Чанель на неделю уезжает в Пусан, Ифань приглашает Чжунмена к себе. Из постели они выбираются только для того, чтобы попасть на работу. Обоим нужно высыпаться, обоим – быть в офисе с утра и не вместе, потому Ифань смакует каждую минуту, пока они остаются у него. Тело слишком быстро вспоминает, что такое регулярный секс. Много регулярного секса, без лишних разговоров, наигранности, претензий, зато на всех поверхностях в любых местах квартиры.

 

Чжунмен на пробу оказывается куда интереснее, чем всегда казалось Ифаню. Он разговаривает с начальством тоном самого преданного сотрудника, с родителями – прилежного сына, а потом отключает мобильный и матерится так, что Ифань не скрывает восхищения.

В последний день Ифань достает бутылку виски, два бокала и выставляет на кухонную стойку пепельницу, пока Чжунмен впервые за неделю толком оглядывает его квартиру.

\- Студенческая берлога? – приподнимает брови он, заглянув в комнату Чанеля.

\- Сосед, - пожимает плечами Ифань. – Второй курс.

\- Родственник? – с дежурным любопытством спрашивает Чжунмен, возвращаясь к столу.

\- Друг, - смягчает Ифань. – Родители выгнали его, когда он сказал, что гей.

\- Зачем сказал? – хмыкает Чжунмен, и сухо щелкнув зажигалкой, прикуривает.

Ифань задумчиво разливает виски по бокалам, и, отставив бутылку, двигает один к Чжунмену.

\- Если бы ты его видел, понял бы, - с бледной улыбкой объясняет он.

\- Если на той фото он, то уже понимаю, - тоже улыбается Чжунмен, перед тем как сделать глоток.

Этим вечером их секс больше всего похож на занятия любовью. Они не торопятся, ничего особо не придумывают и выпивают всего треть бутылки на двоих, но у Ифаня кружится голова и он засыпает, уткнувшись лбом куда-то между лопаток Чжунмена.

Утром ничего не происходит.

 

Ифань не выдерживает через две недели. Он понимает, что так, как раньше, уже не будет, но согласен и на меньшее.

\- Твоего студента нет? – без колебаний спрашивает Чжунмен, пойманный на кухне для сотрудников.

\- Можно к тебе, - предлагает Ифань, делая вид, что ждет, пока аппарат выплюнет порцию кофе в его чашку.

\- Уж извини, - после секундной паузы, отвечает Чжунмен. – Но я не вожу к себе домой.

\- Тогда можем сделать это в туалете для инвалидов, - с пробивающимся раздражением говорит Ифань, зачем-то бросая себе две ложки сахара.

\- В туалете камеры, - едва заметно улыбается Чжунмен, и мгновенно посерьезнев, добавляет: - Я оплачу отель.

Ифань забирает кофе и на выходе из кухни сталкивается с собственной секретаршей. Та долго рассматривает то его, то чашку у него в руках, и отходит с дороги, только когда Ифань недвусмысленно просит ее дать пройти.

Название отеля и номер приходят ему в сообщении ближе к вечеру. Когда он добирается туда, Чжунмен встречает его с расстегнутой рубашкой и парой бутылок соджу. Ифань отказывается пить эту корейскую дрянь, зато зажимает Чжунмена уже в душе, заставляя обнять себя ногами за талию.

Чжунмен без возражений выпивает и его порцию алкоголя, курит больше, чем обычно и едва кончив, почему-то невпопад матерится в адрес директора по финансам.

\- Это ты меня не похвалил, - с мрачноватым юмором замечает Ифань, нашаривая зажигалку и тоже прикуривая.

Чжунмен несколько секунд таращится на него, как будто не понимая, о чем речь, а потом вдруг начинает хохотать.

\- Этот мудак мне сегодня весь мозг поимел, - грубо говорит он, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Ифаня. – Ничего личного.

Ифань рассеянно гладит его по спине, пока не чувствует, как дыхание Чжунмена выравнивается. По-хорошему стоит его разбудить, да и самому ехать домой, но Ифань ставит будильник на несусветную рань, и, отбросив телефон на пол, тоже засыпает.

 

\- Послушай, - как-то раз ловит он Чанеля. – Ты мог бы переночевать у Бэкхена?

Не то, чтобы Ифань возражал против того, что Чжунмен оплачивает их встречи, но отельный номер оставляет у него ощущение небрежности всего происходящего.

Чанель таращится на него своими круглыми глазами, а потом зубасто улыбается.

\- Конечно, хен, - кивает он. – Бэкхени живет с родителями, но если я попрошу, думаю, он разрешит.

\- Спасибо, - хлопает его по плечу Ифань. – Это на один вечер.

\- Ничего, - мотает головой Чанель. – Ты говори, если надо. А то мы всегда торчим здесь, но потому, что тебя нет.

Ифань пожимает плечами и не уточняет, что его нет именно потому, что они остаются в его квартире почти каждый вечер. Его двадцать лет были куда менее свободными, чем двадцать лет Чанеля, и он хочет, чтобы тот насладился этим временем.

Чжунмен снимает трубку только на второй звонок.

\- Планы на вечер? – сходу спрашивает Ифань.

\- Уже есть, - отвечает Чжунмен. – Привет.

Ифаню хочется хорошенько грохнуть кулаком по столу, но он сдерживается и ровным тоном произносит:

\- Жаль, у меня было предложение.

\- В другой раз, - говорит Чжунмен. – Я наберу тебя.

Они заканчивают разговор как полагается. Ифань тоже умеет быть таким вежливым, что сводит зубы, но перспектива провести вечер дома, с каждой секундой кажется ему все менее привлекательной. Он размышляет перед телевизором еще несколько минут, а потом встает и идет собираться.

Клуб все тот же, в котором они с Чжунменом случайно обнаружили, что совместная работа на одного американского нанимателя, не единственное, что их объединяет. И это совершенно точно не дежавю, когда Ифань видит Чжунмена, сидящего за барной стойкой. Сидящего на баре, прямо уж говоря, что значит Чжунмену не надо больше ничего, кроме как подцепить кого-то.

И все бы ладно, но Ифань пускает Чжунмена в свою постель, и его совсем не устраивает мысль, что Чжунмен может туда принести.

\- Не повезло, - говорит он, подойдя сзади, и наклоняясь над ухом Чжунмена. Тот дергается от неожиданности, чуть не перевернув свой стакан, а потом улыбается Ифаню.

\- Ты вовремя, - отвечает он, и залпом допив виски, едва слезает с высокого стула. – Что ты там говорил про туалет?

Тогда Ифань крепко берет его за локоть и вытаскивает из толпы. Изображения на стенах подсказывают, в каких позах можно делать это в кабинке, и он ценит дизайн, но незатейливо нагибает Чжунмена над унитазом. Тот слишком пьян для того, чтобы соображать, потому закончив и по-быстрому отдрочив в благодарность, Ифань застегивает на нем штаны, проводит по его щекам мокрыми руками, и собственноручно садит в такси.

\- Едь домой, - говорит он, перед тем как закрыть дверцу машины. – Ты едешь домой, понял?

\- Клянусь, - пьяно смеется Чжунмен.

Ифань возвращается к себе, и ложится спать в пустой квартире.

Через день они встречаются на работе, и делают вид, что не общаются. Но Ифань отмечает, что Чжунмен выглядит отдохнувшим и выспавшимся, а значит, за прошедшие выходные приключений больше не искал.

 

У них не выходит встретиться до того, как взяв неделю отпуска, Ифань летит в Гуаньчжоу, к родственникам. Вернувшись, первое, что он узнает - Ким Чжунмен подал заявление на увольнение. По этому поводу страдают все секретари их этажа, и некоторые менеджеры. Ифань даже не хочет об этом задумываться.

В последний рабочий день, Чжунмен проходит по всем кабинетам, глубоко кланяется и формально прощается с бывшими коллегами. Вместо обычных пожеланий удачно сложившейся жизни и успехов, Ифань сообщает, что работать с ним было прикосновением к бездонному колодцу опыта, профессионализма и мудрости. Чжунмен улыбается ему взглядом и уголками губ, но когда отворачивается, его лицо опять непроницаемо вежливо.

Они сталкиваются один на один только вечером на парковке. Чжунмен ставит в багажник машины аккуратную коробку с вещами, и, заметив Ифаня, подходит первым.

\- Вот и все, - говорит он.

Это настолько прозрачный намек, что Ифань не переспрашивает.

\- Значит все.

\- Спасибо, - протягивает ему руку Чжунмен, и Ифань пожимает ее, как пожимал десятки чужих рук на всевозможных встречах и переговорах.

\- Устройся хорошо, - улыбается он. – Звони если что.

В этой фразе не больше смысла, чем в пожелании доброго утра по понедельникам.

\- Не пропадай тут, - в ответ кивает Чжунмен.

Они расходятся к своим машинам, толком не попрощавшись, как будто встретятся уже завтра, столкнувшись в лобби офисного центра. Ифань знает, что это не так.

 

Для того чтобы переживать расставание, нужно начать отношения. Потому Ифань не думает о Чжунмене. Разве что не особо часто и не очень долго, когда что-то напоминает. Кофе-машина в офисе, забытая на подоконнике зажигалка, ровный ряд вымытых бокалов в шкафу.

\- Ты не приведешь своего друга? – как-то осторожно спрашивает Чанель.

\- С чего ты взял, что у меня кто-то есть? – в ответ удивляется Ифань, и заставляет его позавтракать перед университетом, не обращая внимания на нытье о том, как Ифань и Бэкхен хотят сделать его толстым и непривлекательным.

Бен Бэкхен оказывается приятным мальчиком, и долго пытается называть Ифаня на «вы», хотя тот дружелюбен с ним как с трехдневным котенком.

\- Он такой, - немного виновато объясняет Чанель. – Очень долго понимает вещи.

Но Бен Бэкхен заботится о Чанеле, кормит, и Ифань как-то раз не поверил своим глазам, вернувшись домой раньше, чем обычно, и найдя их спокойно сидящими за учебниками.

В третий раз, застав попытку приготовить кимбап, он спрашивает, что произошло с нравами нынешней молодежи.

\- Ты не настолько старый, хен, - ворчит Чанель, сосредоточенно нарезая огурец на полосы.

\- В твоем возрасте, я не приглашал кого-то к себе домой для того, чтобы просто готовить.

В ответ он получает два удивленных взгляда, а потом Бэкхен начинает хихикать.

\- Не смей, - предупреждает Ифань. - Ты в гостях и я старше, ты не можешь смеяться надо мной.

\- Конечно, - кивает Бэкхен, и они с Чанелем схватившись друг за друга, съезжают на пол от хохота.

Ифань списывает это на странности корейской культуры, и тщательно вымыв руки, отбирает у Чанеля нож.

Звонок в дверь раздается, когда им почти удается закончить. Бэкхен любовно расставляет получившиеся ролы на большом блюде, а Чанель с Ифанем все еще воюют с последней партией, но их отвлекает звонок домофона.

\- Кто там? – моргает Чанель, обернувшись в сторону прихожей.

\- Надеюсь, это не твои родители, - говорит Ифань Бэкхену, на что тот в замешательстве мотает головой.

После повторного звонка, Ифань вытирает руки и выходит к двери. В первый момент он не совсем понимает, кто переминается перед камерой домофона.

\- Чжунмен? – говорит он, открыв дверь.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - кивает тот, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Кто там? – высовывает голову в коридор Чанель, и вопросительно смотрит на гостя.

\- Коллега, - отвечает Ифань. Уловив в его голосе металл, Чанель поспешно возвращается в комнату.

Чжунмен переводит взгляд с лица Ифаня на его испачканный фартук, и приподнимает брови.

\- У нас семейный вечер домашней кухни, - невозмутимо отвечает тот.

Чжунмен с усмешкой качает головой.

\- Я заехал спросить, найдется ли у тебя немного времени, но вижу, что нет.

\- Ты все еще можешь спросить, - предлагает Ифань. – А можешь зайти.

\- Я предпочту спросить, - после паузы, отвечает Чжунмен. – Найдется ли у тебя немного времени?

Ифаню почему-то становится жаль его, и себя немного, но в основном Чжунмена. Абстрактно жаль, без особых причин.

\- Подожди, - говорит он. – Я возьму куртку.

Он возвращается в комнату, и сняв фартук, кидает его Чанелю с Бэкхеном.

\- Отъеду по делам, – предупреждает он в ответ на удивленные взгляды.

\- А попробовать? – тянет Чанель, кивая на годовой запас кимбап, который у них получился.

\- Я ненадолго, - улыбается Ифань. – И может у меня, наконец, получится застать вас за чем-то интересней учебы.

\- Мультики? – округляет глаза Чанель.

\- Ты обещал мне помочь пройти миссию в игре, - с невозмутимым видом толкает его в бок Бэкхен.

Ифань обреченно машет рукой и скрывается в своей спальне. Он быстро меняет рубашку на свежую, расчесывается и, подхватив с кровати куртку, возвращается к остальным.

\- Чанель, где мои ключи… - начинает он, а потом поднимает взгляд.

Чжунмен, без куртки и без обуви, зато с палочками, задумчиво стоит над блюдом, как будто выбирая, с чего начать.

\- Не бойтесь, - говорит ему Бэкхен. – Правда, мы сами еще не пробовали.

\- Чжунмен? – зовет Ифань, замерев на пороге спальни.

Тот оборачивается, как будто его застали на месте преступления с пистолетом в руках.

\- Я пригласил сонбэ в дом, - вставляет Чанель. – Ничего?

Он выглядит куда серьезней, чем обычно, как будто понимая что-то, о чем ему никто не рассказывал. Больше, чем Ифань был готов сказать даже самому себе.

\- Все правильно, - вдруг легко улыбается тот, не отводя от Чжунмена взгляд.

И через секунду, Чжунмен улыбается в ответ.

\- Значит, можем ужинать, - подводит итог очень милый, но весьма практичный Бек Бэкхен, доставая палочки для всех остальных.

Тогда Ифань снимает куртку и садится за стол.


End file.
